The present embodiments relate generally to three-dimensional printing systems and methods.
Three-dimensional printing systems and methods may be associated with various technologies including fused deposition modeling, electron beam freeform fabrication, selective laser sintering as well as other kinds of three-dimensional printing technologies.
Structures formed from three-dimensional printing systems can be used with objects formed by other manufacturing techniques. These include textile materials used in various articles of footwear and/or articles of apparel.